3 Years After the War
by 25th Baam
Summary: Apa yang Gilgamesh lakukan untuk mengusir kebosanannya? Sorry, bad summary/AU/rated T for safety/mind to read?


_Hai! _^^

_ Ini adalah fict pertama saya di fandom ini sekaligus fict pertama setelah looong... hiatus _^^;;

_Saya terinspirasi dari salah satu fanart (nemu di mbah gugel) /Gambarnya bisa dilihat di covernya._

_Maaf jika ada beberapa kata yang 'tidak pantas' /tau sendiri kan sifat Gilgamesh kayak gimana? Tapi udah disensor kok, ahaha _XD

_Tanpa ba bi bu, langsung aja~_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: fate/zero atau fate/stay night bukan punyaku. **

**Warning: OOCness, gajeness, de el el~**

**Rated: T**

**Status: Complete**

**.**

**3 Years After the War**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 tahun berlalu setelah perang Holy Grail. Keadaan di kota Fuyuki perlahan – lahan menjadi normal. Begitu pula dengan Gilgamesh. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan zaman modern. Tetapi hari ini, Gilgamesh merasa sangat bosan. Dari tadi ia hanya tiduran di atas sofa favoritnya. "Ahh… membosankan…" gerutunya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mengambil segelas wine yang ada di atas meja, dan meneguknya dengan elegan. Begitu ia melihat Kirei datang, ia langsung tersenyum senang. "Kirei… main game yuk!" sahutnya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal yang sia – sia seperti itu." Jawab Kirei tanpa melihat ke arah Gilgamesh. Ia sibuk membolak – balik halaman buku [porno] yang sedang ia baca.

Ekspresi Gilgamesh berubah seketika, menjadi sedikit cemberut. "Bagaimana kalau shopping?"

"Tidak."

"Jalan – jalan?"

"Tidak."

"Urgh… Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" tanya Gilgamesh dengan kesal.

"Tidak ada. Aku cukup sibuk dengan urusan – urusanku saat ini." Jelas Kirei singkat.

Gilgamesh pun berpikir sejenak. Ia benar – benar ingin mengusir kebosanannya. Tetapi di lain pihak, Kirei sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk melakukan sesuatu -_rada - rada nggak mood_. Tiba – tiba Gilgamesh tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya yang murung berubah dengan instan. Ia sepertinya sudah menemukan ide yang cemerlang. Akhirnya ia pun angkat bicara. "Bagaimana kalau kita ngerjain si Kiritsugu? Luma-"

Telinga Kirei berubah menjadi besar seketika. "Huh? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Kirei, memotong perkataan Gilgamesh dan spontan menoleh ke arah Gilgamesh.

Khukhu… berhasil. Pikir Gilgamesh. Ia pun ber-evilgrin ria. "Pergi ngerjain Kiritsugu. Bagaimana?" Gilgamesh meneguk kembali _wine_ miliknya.

"Baiklah. Kalau yang itu aku setuju. Kita pakai mobil baru-ku aja." Tawar Kirei tanpa ekspresi. Walau sebenarnya dia teramat bahagia, tetapi dia tidak mau menunjukkannya biar kelihatan keren. Kirei jaim. Lalu ia meletakkan buku [porno] nya di atas _buffet_.

Gilgamesh tertawa. "Haha… Kotomine Kirei… kalau masalah Kiritsugu kau cepat sekali… Apakah kau ini maho?" ledeknya.

"maho?" tanya Kirei sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"manusia homo, _kampret_!" Gilgamesh pun tertawa terbahak – bahak. Namun Kirei tidak memperdulikan perkataan Gilgamesh. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut dan pergi meninggalkan Gilgamesh untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Dasar Kirei… Umm… sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik…" gumam Gilgamesh, menyeringai.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

Kirei sudah berada di dalam mobil barunya, lengkap dengan kacamata hitam. Sejenis mobil terbuka, berwarna merah tua dengan paduan warna hitam dan masih mengkilap tentunya. Dengan desain _sporty_, _stylish_, dan "WOW…" kata Gilgamesh yang berjalan menuju mobil baru milik Kirei. "Kirei... KAU GILA! Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang untuk membeli mobil seperti ini?! Dan ini L-La… LAMBORGH*NI?!" Gilgamesh pun jawdrop. Ia menatap Kirei dengan tatapan horror setelah melihat logo banteng berwarna emas yang terdapat di bagian depan mobil. "Huh… Ternyata seleramu terhadap mobil bagus juga…" ujar Gilgamesh. Lamborgh*ni, Lambo* berbikini… huehue… pikirnya, ngaco. Tanpa ba bi bu, Gilgamesh langsung naik ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sebelah Kirei. "Kau benar – benar tahu cara melayani seorang raja. Bagus sekali, Kirei! Ahahaha…" kata Gilgamesh sambil menepuk bahu Kirei. Kirei hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan langsung menuju TKP.

**###**

"Itulah kisah bapak dulu… sewaktu melawan musuh bebuyutan bapak." Kata Kiritsugu menutup kisahnya. Ditatapnya langit biru, wajahnya tampak muram ketika mengingat kembali peristiwa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu. Ia hembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara dengan tak bersemangat.

BRUUMM BRUUMMM BRUUMMM...TIIIIITT…. TIIIITT… BRUUUM TIIIITT… BRUUUUMM…

Kiritsugu merasa sedikit terganggu dengan suara berisik tersebut, tetapi tak ia hiraukan. Tiba – tiba di gerbang rumah mereka, sebuah mobil merah tua yang tampak mahal yang melaju dengan amaaat… pelan. [keliatan banget pengen show off] Mobil itu terus memainkan gas dan klaksonnya. Dua orang yang berada dalam mobil itu tampak familiar baginya. I-itu seperti…

"Huahahaha… ternyata ini ya kerjaan anj*ng kampung yang ditinggal istrinya… Kau beruntung hari ini karena raja lewat di depan rumahmu, Kiritsugu… ahahaha…" ia berdiri, meledek, menertawai Kiritsugu sembari melambai – lambaikan kedua tangannya.

Kiritsugu langsung berdiri. Ia pun berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah Gilgamesh. "I-ITU… ITU MUSUH BAPAK, NAK! CEPAT… CEPAT! CEPAT AMBIL SENJATA!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Shirou langsung mengambil sapu yang berada di dekatnya. Kiritsugu mengeluarkan pistol yang selalu berada di dalam kantongnya dan diarahkan tepat ke arah Gilgamesh.

Melihat Kiritsugu yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya, Gilgamesh langsung duduk terlungkup. "W-woy… woy… Kirei! Ayo kita cabut! Dia bawa pistol!" perintah Gilgamesh. Kirei langsung tancap gas. Kiritsugu dan Shirou berlari mengejar mereka. Tetapi mereka berdua sudah jauh, tak dapat terkejar lagi. Beruntunglah Gilgamesh dan Kirei karena menggunakan Lamborgh*ni.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

* * *

NB:  
*Lambo: Lambo yang saya maksud di sini adalah salah satu karakter anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, minna!_ m(_ _)m

_Jaa ne... _^^

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
